1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to conveyor handling systems.
2. Description of the prior art
In previously proposed conveyor handling systems for separating into discrete batches a stream of articles arriving at regular intervals, articles arriving in a continuous stream and deposited on a conveyor had to be periodically interrupted. Such a system was unsatisfactory since it lacked the speed and efficiency of a continuous process.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a conveyor handling system for separating a continuous stream of articles into batches without interrupting the stream of articles.